Women are troublesome
by Joanna Davis
Summary: Love triangles are never easy, especially when a guy is being disputed by two very possessive women. A week full of troubles for Shikamaru. InoShikaTema...
1. Part 1

Women are troublesome!

**Huh, no misogynistic stuff, I'm a girl too and still I completely agree! Gotta love Shika's lazy way of living… **

**This is just a random thing I made only to see if I can make a real story out of this… I'd adore working with my own characters, but since I can't think of any girl to match Shika I'll just work with Ino and Temari.**

**Ino: Not that you own us!**

**Temari: Yeah, we only belong to Shika!**

**Me: You belong to Masashi Kishimoto, along with all the Naruto characters and original plot! But the plot of this fanfic belongs to me! Only to me! Buahahahahahahaha! Anyways, let's get going!**

**Chappy one- ****Everyone's thoughts**

**Shikamaru's P.O.V:**

I've known Ino since we were in the Academy. She was my teammate since we passed the Genin exam. We both studied under Asuma, getting to know each other very well. As much as I disliked to say it, I cared about her very much and probably she knew more about me than even me… Only Choji may know more about me than her.

True, she is very troublesome at some times… But I guess all women are troublesome, right?

And I had to say, she was hot!

I started loving her when I spent that night with the under the starry sky comforting her after she passed through the shock that Sasuke was to be killed by the Kumo shinobi.

And she loved me back.

All was nice and we weren't really together, just hanging out… until _she _came.

Temari. The other love of my life.

She came into my life as an assignment from the Hokage. I had to work with her while she was organizing the Chunin exams. One moment we were sitting on a bench and the second I was all over her. She said she'd keep it a secret, so Ino didn't hear anything.

And again, she was as hot as the sun of Suna!

And now, she was again to come to Konoha and guess who has to follow her around and make sure she has all she needs…?

Ah, so troublesome… I wish I was just a lonely cloud in the sky… with no women around me…

**Ino's P.O.V:**

Ah, life was soooo easy when you had someone to care about you like my sweet Shika did… No more worries about Sasuke-kun… well, unless he attacks us! I have to find Sakura a hottie to help her forget about that traitor too…

I was sure as hell he's going to dedicate this week entirely to me! Ah, I knew! We'd go shopping!

**Temari's P.O.V:**

Hah, finally I get far from that annoying Runo… Dunno what Gaara likes so much about her… I mean Shika would never like someone like her… he only liked me, of course…

But I was pretty worried about that blonde bimbo that kept tailing after him… I was told she was his teammate, and some gossips of them being together reached me… was this true?

No! My Shika would never do this to me! He was mine and I was his.

This week I'm going to have him 24/7!

**Wow, our boy is caught up between two very possessive women, that are, as I previously mentioned, troublesome! It's going to be a pretty interesting week…**

**R&R…please…?**


	2. Part 2

Women are troublesome!

**Now the plot kinda gets started... well, than all of you for reading so far... I think this one will last as much as the other story, 5-6 chappies.**

**Temari's P.O.V:**

There I was, at the Front Gates of Konoha. And there he was, always for me, expecting me with that lazy face I've been adoring for some time now.

"Oi, Temari… you are finally here… "

I couldn't resist hugging him. I spent so much time in stress in Suna, hating the guts of that brat and making sure Gaara isn't influenced by her… this holiday in Konoha was well deserved. Actually, I came there with business with the Hokage, but this didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun with my secret boyfriend, right?

"I missed you a lot…" I whispered in his ear, enjoying how his body felt pressed to mine, how his strong hands rested on my waist, and everything about him.

"Let go, people are watching…" he said and stepped away.

Right, a secret! I tend to forget that sometimes when I'm around him. I leaned on my fan and looked at him again. I couldn't stop gazing lovingly at him. I sooooo missed those black deer eyes, that incredibly handsome face, the cocky grin…

"So, do you want to go to the Hokage now, or maybe tell her I arrived later and spend some quality time with you…?" I said temptingly.

"Nah, we have to go to the Hokage immediately… Apparently she has just got a letter from Suna and she wants you to read it… Eh, I guess it's important… Too troublesome for me…" he sighed.

So she got a letter from home? Why? Did something bad happen while I was on her way to Konoha? No, this couldn't be! Gaara was there, even though probably that useless Runo was getting in his way, and Kankouru was there too!

**After a long walk to the Hokage's office…**

"Temari-chan! I have received disturbing news from your village! It seems they have been assaulted by Kirikagure, and they don't really know the reasons. Apparently the news of the Kazekage's disappearance have reached them a little later and they wanted to use that opportunity to conquer The Land of Wind."

"What?" I was completely stunned. Kiri didn't seem to have a problem with us, and the new Mizukage seemed better than the last one. Why would they attack us?

"Yes, indeed disturbing! I'll have a team escort you back to Suna. Do you have any preferences?"

"I'll go, even if it's so troublesome…"

There he was, my sweet, caring Shika, offering to accompany me so that I don't get hurt! Not that I was a incompetent ninja, I could take care of myself easily… but…

"Alright, so Shikamaru, Ino and Choji will escort Temari. "

"What about Asuma-sensei?"

"He's away from the village right now, so you'll have to manage without him."

"Hai…"

Ino? That blonde? No! I hated her as much as I hated Runo! This mission was to be handled by my Shika only, not carrying useless blondes around!

Goddamned Hokage!

**Short chappy, I know… I also know Kiri didn't attack Suna, but I made this up for the plot to work.**

**R&R!**


	3. Part 3

Women are troublesome!

**Here is chappy three! Thx for the support till now! **

**Disclaimer- don't and won't own Naruto or any of its contents. I only own the plot here. **

**Ino's P.O.V:**

Wow, super, a mission in the week I thought was free… Alright, so I guess the Hokage's orders are unquestionable… At least it wasn't something hard, only take Temari to Suna. The thing that made me wonder why she should be escorted was the memory of the Chunin exams, how she crushed Tenten and how even Shika lost to her. And now probably staying with her for such a long period of time must be bothering him… **(Me: You have no idea…) **Good thing I'll be there to comfort him!

**Next day, after a day of running at full speed through the forest, they all settled down in a clearing for the night.**

I was pretty confident I could still get my time with my Shika, so as soon as he leaned on a tree I got closer to him and rested my head on his chest. Ah, how warm and fuzzy was around him! I swear I could stay there forever, to let flowers blossom around us, staying for the rest of the eternity with the one I loved!

**Temari's P.O.V:**

What the heck was that imbecile blonde doing? That was my place! MINE!

I glared at my supposed-boyfriend, and he mouthed to me 'she's afraid of the dark'. Was she really a shinobi _afraid of dark_? I rolled my eyes, but some of my worries weren't completely erased. But he wasn't with her… probably she was after him, but he would never be with that brat… And why wouldn't she go to Choji? He must be warmer than Shikamaru, having the extra weight…

"So, why are we going to Suna when you have just arrived?"

"Assault from Kirikagure no Sato… I have to be there, I'm an important part of their defense…" I said, thinking how everyone was doing back there…

The bimbo snorted at my statement. SHE DID WHAT? No way!

"Eh, easy now, don't make this too troublesome… What is Gaara doing lately, after being revived and everything…?" Shikamaru immediately said, probably seeing I was mad at that piece of trash near him and had an urge to take my fan out and blow her off the face of Earth.

"He's fine, he has just found a girl called Runo…though I don't like her I have to say she's pretty and powerful…"

"Woah, Gaara has a girlfriend? Good for him! What about you?"

Oh, so Choji didn't know… Shika really kept this a secret… I didn't say anything.

"You should be together with Shikamaru! Choji said, still gulping down that bag of chips.

I glared at him. So he knew or not? I could see both the bimbo and Shika were glaring at him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, looking completely innocent.

I mentally slapped my forehead. Sometimes I thought a potato chip thought for him…

**I don't really like this chappy… but the next one will be with more action… and even a fight!**

**You know what I wish you'd do- rate and review… **


	4. Part 4

Women are troublesome!

**No intro, except the fact that I don****'t own Naruto... poor me, right?**

**Temari's P.O.V:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I stood a little watching the stars. They seemed so... peaceful... I went for a walk a few minutes in the forest, and then I returned to the clearing where we have all settled for the night. I saw the bimbo rolled away from Shikamaru, so I took her spot. I watched as he lazily opened his eyes, and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I love you…"he whispered to me.

"I love you too…" I whispered back. My only wonder: was I the only one who he loved?

**In the morning…**

"Heeeeeh… good morning everyone…" Choji woke up, noisily stretching.

"Hey, Temari! I want to ask you for something!" Ino called.

"What?"

"Let's fight!"

Was she serious? I was way superior to her… she was just a chunin, I was a jounin… Plus I could finish her very easy considering I had no problems in killing her.

"Alright. Let's fight." Now that I think, I have two persons that step on my nerves, but Runo was smarter than this bimbo not to challenge me!

Shikamaru looked like he wanted to say something to stop us, but in the end he muttered something like "Troublesome women…" and retreated with Choji somewhere in a tree far from the clearing. Good choice, I was going to do a pure deforestation as I did during the short fight with that Sound Shinobi, Tayuya.

"So you like Shikamaru? You won't anymore!" she yelled, getting an offensive stance.

"We'll see that! What chances does a bimbo like you stand against me?" I leaned on my fan, smiling.

Bad thing I looked her straight into the eyes. Before I could realize she used her Mind Switch Technique and entered in my mind.

**Ino's P.O.V:**

I succeeded! I was inside her mind! I looked around, and saw something I couldn't have imagined. The images of Shikamaru, my Shika-kun, and that girl… that Temari… it couldn't have been true! This meant… all the time he acted like he was my boyfriend… he was with her too? No… this couldn't be… I thought I knew everything about him… I thought he was trustworthy… but…

Yet I was wrong. He was the one troublesome, not me!

Those images faded from my eyes, but remained fresh in my mind. First Sasuke-kun and now Shikamaru… Why was it all happening to me?

Why…?

And everything went black.

**Somewhere near Suna, in a cave:**

"The sandstorm is too big, we can't keep going… How is bimbo doing?"

"She's regaining consciousness." I heard those voices, but the words didn't really make any sense to me, like they were speaking a foreign language. I have been cheated. I had to keep sticking with Shikamaru because we've been friends from a long time, but that didn't mean I could forget all that I saw so easily…

"Hey, umm… Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Friends?"

"As troublesome as it is, friends…"

**Woah, no one would have expected Ino to react this calmly… The next chappy will be some sort of an epilogue.**


	5. Part 5

Women are troublesome!

**With this, the story ends. Though I like ShikaIno more than ShikaTema, I had to make it like this because ShikaTema is more likely to happen, considering ShikaIno didn't happen all those years since they've been comrades. **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**One last disclaimer for this story (disclaimers are troublesome!): I don't f-ing own Naruto! Happy now, Kishimoto?**

**Shikamaru's P.O.V, after a few months later:**

In the end, it all settled down nice. I could finally relax not caring about two girlfriends, Ino and I were friends… true, a little forced, but still enough not to be troublesome!

Of course, Ino had to like someone, so she moved her love to my best friend, Choji. He accepted it with open arms, though he didn't seem the kind of guy to care about Ino in that way. After a week he was on diet. Good thing he is my friend and I give him bags of chips when Ino is not looking and he gulps them down in less than twenty seconds. Still I didn't think I'd get the chance to see Choji eat _a salad_.

Weirdly enough, Temari didn't seem to mind greatly about Ino when she learnt finally that I was with her in the same time… I wonder why, because she didn't change and even liked me more. Too troublesome to think about it…

I didn't know yet if Temari was better. I mean, I liked them as much… but never again to go through the same stress! I was never the type to do this…

Yet I did it.

Why?

…

…

Too troublesome to think of it.

All I could think about was the woman sitting next me. She leaned closer to me, snuggling near me. I held her close, not wanting to let her go.

I could stay like this forever, letting the breeze blow around me like I was a cloud in the sky. The leaves were moving slightly in the tree above us.

We were in war. War was the bloody conflict that could part us away. I couldn't stand the idea of my Temari dying, or even me dying and leaving her alone in this mean world. I know perfectly she could survive- her younger brother was the Kazekage and she was a powerful kunoichi like I have never seen, maybe except for Tsunade, who was the Hokage after all.

"You're worried." she said. She got to know what was inside my head only by looking at me.

"Yeah… That Madara seems powerful, considering not even the Five Kage could take him out. I'm afraid for you. I'm afraid for everyone in Konoha and Suna, and generally."

"Don't worry, we'll all fight!"

"I know, that's exactly why I worry. With all the remaining members of Akatsuki, they are five, and we are many more. He'll recruit soldiers for his side, and I don't know what other enemies we'll have to encounter."

"I know… But we'll all live… Even Ino, weak as she is…"

"You think everyone is weak!"

"No, I think you are strong!" she said, slipping her hand under my shirt and resting it on my stomach. "I mean, look at those abs…" she said kiddingly.

"Stop teasing me!"

"It's funny."

Ah, so troublesome… why did I even have to be with her…? Women are too troublesome!

**This is it! Hope you enjoyed, and sorry the chappies were pretty short.**

**Ah, and here is a funny fact- (from Narutopedia) Temari's age during the second part was 19, and Shikamaru's age during the second part was 15-16! Lol…**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
